Im Bann des Mondes
by RJ Michael Doe
Summary: Selene Crawfey erhält eine erschreckende Nachricht.
1. Mitternacht, Vollmond, Angst

Das ist die zweite FF, die ich alleine geschrieben habe. Die erste kommt vielleicht auch noch, muss aber noch mal überarbeitet werden.

Diese FF handelt von einer jungen Frau namens Selene Crawfey. Ein großes Thema widme ich hierbei den Werwölfen.

Von den Originalcharakteren kommt außer dem lieben Remus wahrscheinlich niemand mit rein. Mal schauen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ach ja, meine liebe Betaleserin ist „TheChampaignGlass", eine ganz tolle FF-Autorin, lest mal was von ihr.

lg, Michael

**Kapitel I - _Mitternacht. Vollmond. Angst._**

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Wald.

Drei Worte, die mich seit jener Juninacht mehr als alles andere beängstigen. Diese drei Worte, verbinde ich nicht mehr mit Friedlichkeit, Schönheit, oder gar Romantik - nur noch mit Qual, Angst und Horror.

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Wald.

Es war eine scheinbar ganz gewöhnliche Sommernacht gewesen, in der ich wieder einmal keinen Schlaf fand - oder finden wollte, denn die Aura des Vollmondes hatte etwas Faszinierendes für mich. Zwar war ich mir bewusst, dass es unklug war, alleine durch dunkle Wälder zu streifen, bin ich doch eine ausgebildete Hexe, doch nahm ich die Gefahren gerne auf mich. Es war jede Anstrengung wert, _diese_ Lichtung zu erreichen.

Nirgendwo sonst hatte ich den Vollmond jemals in einem solchem Glanz, einem solchen Zauber gesehen. Und so lag ich wieder einmal da, mitten auf der einsamen Waldlichtung, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet.

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Wald.

Ich weiß es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Wie ich zusammenzuckte, als ich das Knacken der Zweige im Wald hörte. Dieses Geräusch war mir völlig fremd. Natürlich hatte ich schon mehrmals das Flügelrascheln der Eulen gehört, oder die Nagetiere durch das Unterholz huschen gesehen, doch konnte ich mich nicht an ein so lautes und schweres Knacken erinnern.

Kerzengerade saß ich da, und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ich war verängstigt, blickte ziellos umher, um nach dem Wesen zu suchen, welches dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Wald.

Das zweite Geräusch ließ mich auf die Beine springen.

„Ist da jemand?"

Doch niemand antwortete.

Das Knacken musste von rechts gekommen sein. Panik stieg in mir auf.

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Wald.

Plötzlich flog ein gewaltiger Uhu kreischend aus einem Baumwipfel, und mir entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei. Trotzdem spürte ich Erleichterung in mir Aufsteigen. Vielleicht war es ja nur dieser harmlose Nachtvogel gewesen, vor dem ich mich fürchtete. Doch noch während ich den Vogel dabei beobachtete, wie er in den silbernen Vollmond flog, wusste ich, dass er es nicht gewesen war.

Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Verdacht. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich im Stillen für diesen wahnwitzigen Gedanken schalt, doch klang es nicht ganz so unwahrscheinlich.

Eine sanfte, aber kühl schneidende Brise wehte über die Lichtung und ich schützte meine Hände mit den Ärmeln meines Pullovers.

Mitternacht. Vollmond, -

_Da war es!_ Das Heulen, auf das ich erwachtet hatte. Jetzt hatte ich Gewissheit. Gewissheit, weil ich wusste, _was_ da war, doch auch die Gewissheit, dass ich in größter Gefahr schwebte.

Nun folgte Geräusch auf Geräusch, und die Panik in meiner Brust wuchs und wuchs, bis ich die Augen des Monsters im Schatten der Bäume aufblitzen sah.

Das Heulen ertönte erneut.

Mein Herz vollführte einen Trommelwirbel gegen meinen Brustkorb, als der riesige, bestialische Werwolf die Lichtung betrat.

Ich wisch ein Paar Schritte zurück, stolperte über einen Stein und fiel rücklings zu Boden.

Das Monster bleckte seine gelben Zähne und kam gierig auf mich zu.

Die Schritte seiner Pfoten wurden schneller, bis er, keine drei Meter von mir entfernt, einen Satz machte und auf mich zusprang. Während ich ihn auf mich zustürzen sah, schrie ich und hielt meine Hand schützend vor meinen Kopf.

Ich war gewiss, ich würde sterben, der Werwolf würde mich töten, als sich plötzlich eine Art Schutzschild um mich materialisierte, weiß und leuchtend, welcher den Werwolf abblockte, der jaulend ein paar Meter weiter ins feuchte Graß fiel.

Leider verschwand der sonderliche Schutzschild so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Geistesgegenwärtig sprang ich auf und floh ängstlich in die Schatten der Bäume, das Heulen des Wolfes in meinen Ohren.

Mitternacht. Vollmond. Angst.


	2. Die Diagnose

**Kapitel II - _Die Diagnose_**

„Schläft immer noch, die Arme!"

„Was, wenn sie nie wieder aufwacht?"

„Sieh dir ihr Gesicht an!"

„Schrecklich, einfach schrecklich!"

„Total entstellt, die Gute."

„Bilde ich es mir bloß ein, Heiler Merryweather, oder ist sie etwas haariger als sonst?"

„Das bilden sie sich ein."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Vollkommen."

„Aber aus diesem Winkel - "

„_Ssccht, sie wacht auf!"_

Diese Stimmen. Sie dröhnten in meinen Kopf. Sie sollten verstummen, _verschwinden!_

„War wohl doch nur ein Reflex."

„Wie schrecklich blass die Liebe doch nur ist, nicht wahr, Theodor?"

„Ja, ja, schrecklich blass!"

„Das ist für dieses Stadium des Krankheitsverlaufes völlig normal."

„Aber so blass? Man könnte die Teuerste für tot halten!"

„Diese Blässe ist völlig gewöhnlich!"

„Was meinst du, Theodor, ist die Arme nicht _zu_ blass?"

„_Viel _zu blass, viel zu blass!"

„_Sie regt sich!"_

Mein Kopf drohte zu bersten, es war nicht zum Aushalten!

„Sie regt sich doch nicht! Hat sie sich geregt, Theodor?"

„Nein, hat sie nicht!"

„Natürlich hat sie das!"

„Wollen Sie uns etwa für dumm verkaufen, guter Mann!"

„Das würde ich im Leben nicht! Ich schwöre, sie hat sich bewegt!"

„Hat sie, Theodor?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts dergleichen gesehen!"

„Aber ich schwöre - "

„_Still! Sie wacht auf!"_

Schwach öffnete ich meine Augen, schloss sie jedoch wieder, da das Licht einfach zu grell war. Die Stimmen hatte ich schon längst erkannt. Zweifellos waren es meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits, die auf den Heiler einredeten. Genau genommen war es meine Großmutter Henrietta, die den armen Mann um Kopf und Kragen redete, Großvater Theo sprach nur, wenn Großmutter es verlangte.

Ich blinzelte ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich muss Sie _dringest _bitten zu gehen! Die Patientin braucht ein ausgewogenes Maß an Ruhe in ihrer Aufwachphase!"

„Aber - "

„Es ist wirklich _dringend_ notwendig, dass die Patientin jetzt alleine ist, Sie können sie in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder besuchen, vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen, auf Wiedersehen!"

Diesen ungewohnt schnellen Worten des Heilers folgte unmittelbar das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür und das laute Geschnatter meiner Großmutter auf dem Korridor.

Wieder versuchte ich, die Augen zu öffnen, und erkannte den Heiler an meinem Krankenbett.

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien in seinem gutmütigen, sonnengegerbten Gesicht.

„Guten Abend, Miss Crawfey!", begrüßte er mich.

Ich öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, doch ich schaffte es gerade mal zu einem schwachen Flüstern.

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragte ich mühsam, obwohl ich die Antwort schon erahnte, „St. Mungo?"

„Ganz genau!", erwiderte er freundlich, „Ist Ihnen das Licht zu hell?", fragte er, den Blick auf die Schlitze gerichtet, die meine Augen bildeten.

Er wartete mein Nicken erst gar nicht ab, sondern nahm den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und verdunkelte den Raum mit einem lässigen Schwung.

Nun konnte ich alles um mich herum besser erkennen. Das sterile Krankenzimmer, die kleine Kommode, die hölzerne Zimmertür mit dem sauberen Blickfenster, der kleine Waschraum, die leblosen Vorhänge am Fenster, das künstlich wirkende Krankenbett.

Mein Blick viel auf den immer noch lächelnden Mann vor mir.

Er erinnerte mich deutlich an einen dieser Muggelheiler, die man „Ärzte" nennt.

Er trug eine langweilige Brille, und sein Haar war nach Muggelart kurz geschnitten.

An seinem limonengrünen Umhang hatte ich jedoch sofort erkannt, dass ich in St. Mungo, dem magischen Hospital, gelandet war. _Moment mal - _

„Wie komme ich hierher?", krächzte ich mühsam und warf dem Heiler einen verwunderten Blick zu.

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde etwas schwächer, und er erwiderte nachdenklich:

„Das wissen wir leider auch nicht…unsere Schwestern fanden Sie plötzlich im Eingangsbereich, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie Sie dorthin gekommen sind."

Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Gitter meines Bettes ab und beugte sich leicht vor.

Das goldene Gestell seiner Brille blitzte im schwachen Licht der Lampen leicht auf.

„Können Sie sich an _irgendetwas_ erinnern, das Ihnen letzte Nacht zugestoßen ist?"

Sein Blick hatte mit einem Mal einen gierigen Ausdruck bekommen, der dem gütigen Lächeln keinen Platz mehr ließ.

Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht, ihm von meinem Streifzug durch den Wald und der Lichtung zu erzählen. Seine Augen wurden noch größer, als ich ihm von dem ungeheuren Werwolf berichtete. Gestochen scharf sah ich ihn vor meinem inneren Auge auf mich zukommen.

Doch dann wurden meine Erinnerungen vage und bruchstückhaft.

Ich entsann mich an den sonderbaren Schutzschild, der, wie mir Heiler Merryweather erklärte, nichts Besonderes wäre, er kenne dieses Phänomen schon aus mehreren Erlebnisberichten anderer Opfer. Auch erinnerte ich mich daran, wie der Werwolf abgeblockt wurde und ich in den Wald rannte. Doch dann - _nichts!_

_Ich erinnerte mich an nichts!_

„Sie erinnern sich an _nichts_! Sie müssen doch noch _irgendetwas_ wissen!", bohrte der alte Mann ungeduldig.

„Nein, es tut mir leid!", erwiderte schneidend ich mit wachsendem Zorn. _Sollte ich denn etwas erfinden!_

Er schien sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss.", sagte er und atmete tief durch, „Aber es wäre sehr wichtig für die Bestätigung meiner Diagnose. Obwohl ich mir zu 90 sicher bin."

„Welche Diagnose!", fragte ich beunruhigt.

Dr. Merryweather ging zur Tür und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand lauschte. Dann trat er zurück an mein Bett und warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Panik stieg in mir hoch.

„Auf welcher Station bin ich hier?", fragte ich aufgeregt, „Ich - ich - _ich bin ihm doch entkommen!"_

Der Blick meines Heilers wurde noch mitleidiger.

Noch bevor er es aussprach, hatte ich die Gewissheit:

_Ich war infiziert._


End file.
